metalheronewfandomcom-20200213-history
Takuya Kai
|numberofepisodes = 53 (Juukou B-Fighter) 1 (Movie) 5 (Kabuto) 1 (Kabutack) |cast = Daisuke Tsuchiya |image2 = Blue Beet.jpg }} :"Blue Beet!" -His catchphrase after his transformation. / is 23-year old insect researcher at the Earth Academia. He is the first to meet Guru in the , he was also the first to gain a B-Commander and use his suit. As Blue Beet and leader of the team, his armor was modeled after a (helmet beetle). A blood sample from Kai was used by the evil sorcerer Jagul in the creation of his evil clone Shadow with the help of a (long-horned beetle). Blue Beet's Beet Machine is the Beetluder. In episode 36, Blue Beet gained the ability to evolve into Super Blue Beet, with four metallic insectoid wings extending from his back and Plasma Dischargers, growing from his wrists and ankles. He transforms to Super Blue Beet with the command "Metal-Phose!" (メタルフォーゼ Metarufooze), and in this mode he can employ the full power of the Beet Ingram. Energy is collected in his wings and is then transferred to the Beet Ingram Final Mode, releasing the Super Final Blow. Biography Juukou B-Fighter to be added B-Fighter Kabuto After the defeat of Jagul, He worked at the Beetle Base along with Guru to form a New Generation of B-Fighters. He returned along with his team on Episodes 25-27, and 47 to help the New B Fighters. After Guru died protecting the insects from Dargriffon, and their B-Commanders disappeared, He buried Guru in the cave where he first found him. B-Robo Kabutack A toy version of Takuya was brought to life by the Star Pieces. Kabutack and Judge Robo Tomborg did it to help Kabutack kill the A-Robos. They accomplished the task, and they turned back to normal and the Star Piece disintegrated. In a stage show where the are seen fighting usual foes, Gigaro and Jamars show up and wind up defeating them. Blue Beet, G-Stag, and Reddle arrive and assist the Ohrangers. In a stage show where the Ohrangers are seen fighting usual foes, Gigaro and Jamars show up and wind up defeating them. , Blue Beet, G-Stag, and Reddle arrive and assist the Ohrangers. In a stage show where the Ohrangers are seen fighting usual foes, Gigaro, Shadow and Jamars show up and wind up defeating them. Blue Beet, G-Stag, and Reddle arrive and assist the Ohrangers. Space Squad .]] Alongside B-Fighter Kabuto, Blue Beet was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Evidently, Blue Beet was indeed inducted as a member of Space Squad. Personality to be added Blue Beet - Super= Arsenal *Beet Ingram Final Mode **Beet Ingram **Pulsaber }} Metal Hero Key ' announcement|Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z}} ' announcement (toy)|Ranger Keys (toyline)}} The is a Metal Hero Key that appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. It was used by . Notes *Veteran Super Sentai actor , who played in , has made many custom Ranger Keys based on those seen in , including one of Blue Beet. https://twitter.com/shoji_tenma/ Ironically, a Blue Beet Ranger Key would officially appear alongside other Metal Hero Keys in Super Hero Taisen Z. Appearances * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' }} See Also External Links *Takuya Kai in Toku Central. References Category:Blue Metal Heroes Category:Super Metal Heroes Category:Space Squad Category:Humans Category:Earthlings